The present invention relates to a spectrometer and an image forming apparatus having the spectrometer, and more particularly, to a spectrometer including an aperture stop, a diffraction element, and a light detection unit, which are disposed on a circumference of a Rowland circle, and being suitable to detect light having an arbitrary wavelength and an image forming apparatus having the spectrometer.